ffxiclopediafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Serveur Diabolos
C'est un des nombreux mondes de FFXI. Il était un des 20 serveurs activés lors de la sortie de FFXI au Japon Numéro d'ID: 13 Date d'Activation: 16 Mai 2002 Histoire dans les séries FF Diabolos (FFVIII JP), Diablos (FFVIII EN) Diabolos is a more recent addition to the Final Fantasy series' line of Summons. Prior to Final Fantasy XI, Diabolos appeared only in Final Fantasy VIII. Diabolos is a Gravity-element Summon who deals damage which is some % of a target's HP (Gravity was occasionally considered an Element in the FF series). Diabolos appears as a demonic, bat-like creature. For his appearance in FFXI, see Diabolos. His attack sequence involves a bunch of black bats flock to form a growing black sphere under black and purple skies. From the black liquid sphere, Diabolos emerges, a demonic black and crimson gargoyle-like figure with spikes emerging from his face. He pulls the sphere towards the enemy, which flattens them and some arcane glyphs appear around the sphere before it disappears. Diabolos was located inside an item, the Magical Lamp. Using this item transported the party to a stone floor surrounded by darkness where Diabolos would fight them. Balamb Garden Headmaster Cid gave the SeeDs this item upon their graduation. Diabolos could be fought at any time, anywhere (including in the past by Laguna, Kiros, and Ward). * In FFVIII, Diabolos had to be fought to be obtained. He could be fought at any time during the game by using the Magical Lamp item from the menu. * In FFXI, Diabolos is a Terrestrial Avatar, the Ruler of Dreams. He created the dream world Dynamis in another dimension, which he rules over. He appears in the Chains of Promathia storyline. He was not an ally, nor an adversary. To be obtained, he had to be fought in The Shrouded Maw, a chamber in Pso'Xja located in Dynamis. He was used as an ad-hoc Dark-element Avatar until the Celestial Avatar of Darkness, Odin, could be implemented. Moves: "Dark Messenger" (FF8), "Ruinous Omen" (FF11)- deals Gravity-element (FF8) or Dark-element (FF11) damage to all enemies which is a random percent of their max HP (FF8,11) "Nether Blast"- deals Dark-element damage (FF11) "Nightmare"- deals Dark-element damage and inflicts Sleep & Bio status on all enemies (FF11) "Ultimate Terror"- lowers the stats of all enemies (FF11) "Somnolence"- deals phyical damage & inflicts Gravity status on the enemy (FF11) "Camisado"- deals physical damage to 1 enemy (FF11) "Noctoshield"- gives all allies Phalanx status for 3 minutes (FF11) "Dream Shroud"- raises Magic Attack & Magic Defense for all allies for 3 minutes (FF11) Attributes: Final Fantasy VIII Stat Junction: HP-J, Mag-J, Hit-J, Abilityx3 Command Junction: Magic, GF, Draw, Item, Darkside Character Ability: HP+20%, HP+40%, HP+80%, Mag+20%, Mag+40%, Mug Party Ability: Enc-Half, Enc-None GF Ability: GFHP+10%,20%,30% Refine Ability: Time Mag-RF, ST Mag-RF Compatibility Item: Steel Orb GF Rival: None (slightly lowers compatibility with the other 15 GFs) Compatibility-Boosting Magic Spells: Demi, Flare (only slightly), Meteor (only slightly), Ultima (only slightly), Apocalypse (only slightly) Compatibility-Lowering Magic Spells: Reflect, Esuna (only slightly), Dispel (only slightly), Protect (only slightly), Shell (only slightly) Historique Diabolos is the Greek word for "devil". It was translated into many languages to mean devil, such as Diablo (Spanish). Diabolos actually means "accuser" or "slanderer" but eventually the general word came the specific name of the entity. In the original Greek rendering, it was used to refer to the Christian Devil (The New Testament was written in Greek). Devil is actually the English translation of Diabolos. In Christian belief, this being is the embodiment of evil. The Devil originated as an angel who became corrupt and was cast out of Heaven as a fallen angel. His exile was the result of his pride (refusing to acknowledge and bow down to humanity) as well as the war he waged against God. He corrupts humanity and plagues the world with all manner of misfortunes: plagues, illnesses, war, strife, conflict, etc. The Devil has received many alternate epithets over the years: Satan, Lucifer, Beelzebub, Mephistopheles (Mephisto), etc. The concept of the Devil is believed to originate in Zoroastrianism with Angra Mainyu (also known as Ahriman) as well as from the Judaic Satan in the Book of Job in the Old Testament. However, there Satan was merely the "devil's advocate", an angel who acted as a skeptic and whom God allowed to afflict Job with all the ills and malaises he suffered. Satan is Hebrew for "prosecutor/accuser" or "adversary". The Islamic Devil, Iblis, was inspired by the Christian Devil. However, this being was created out of smokeless fire and had no power other than to persuade people to do evil. Iblis was actually created by Allah to tempt humanity. On Qiyamah (Day of Resurrection), Iblis will be cast into the flames of Hell along with all the humans he deceived. Iblis isn't Allah's rival, he is one of Allah's creations. Other versions of the story have him similarly cast out of Heaven for refusing to honor Adam. It should be noted some sects of Christianity, such as Gnosticism and the Cathars, believed God was the Devil and Lucifer was the source of good. The Devil (as Satan) has appeared in Late Medieval, Renaissance, and Early Modern European literature, most notably The Divine Comedy by Dante Aligheri and Paradise Lost by John Milton. catégorie:Serveurs